greshdigigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Samoa Joe
Bio Samoa Joe has arrived on Raw, and destruction is imminent. A world-traveled veteran of the mat game, the 282-pound Joe has used a blistering, MMA-inspired offense to rack up championships in top promotions across the globe. Before he ever set foot in WWE, Samoa Joe had already done battle with the likes of John Cena, Daniel Bryan, Seth Rollins and Cesaro throughout his storied career. Samoa Joe shocked the WWE Universe when he appeared at NXT TakeOver: Unstoppable, putting an end to Kevin Owens’ vicious attack on Sami Zayn. Since that night, Joe's motives can be summed up in three words: "Let me fight!" He has done just that, brawling with the likes of Finn Bálor, Baron Corbin and more. For years, the thought of Samoa Joe entering a WWE ring seemed to be relegated to the imaginations of fantasy matchmakers worldwide. Now, the dream is finally reality. On the Feb. 6, 2017, edition of Raw, Joe was officially signed to the Team Red roster one week after viciously attacking and re-injuring Seth Rollins as Triple H looked on. Throughout Universe Mode Season 8= Return of the Muscle Buster On RAW Episode 46, "The Destroyer" went one-on-one with "The Viper" Randy Orton, but Orton wasn't about to let him enter with the advantage when the former World Champion attacked Joe from behind on stage, but Joe was too much to keep down and despite an appearance from Intercontinental Champion The Miz, "The Samoan Submission Machine" speared Orton thru the barricade and scored the victory but Joe went further following the match when he brought back his Muscle Buster finisher and laid out Orton. Pursuit of the Intercontinental Title On RAW Episode 47, Joe got a level of revenge on The Miz by attacking him from behind before the match could even start and when the match finally started Joe picked up the victory, earning a title match at WWE Backlash. On RAW Episode 48, Joe sent a message to his Backlash opponent through his one half of his Entourage, Bo Dallas by choking him out with the Coquina Clutch. On RAW Episode 50, Joe made his shocking return to RAW, targeting and attacking Rusev before flooring "The Bulgarian Brute" with the Muscle Buster. On RAW Episode 51, Joe went one-on-one with Rusev for the first time ever and the match did not disappoint with Rusev kicking out of the "Muscle Buster" but before there could be a decisive winner, The Miz attacked both Joe and Rusev with a steel chair. At WWE King of the Ring, Championships & Accomplishments * NXT Hardcore Championship (x1) Gallery |-|Season 8= RAW Episode 46 Samoa Joe vs. Randy Orton (RAW Ep.1).png|Samoa Joe's Muscle Buster on Randy Orton RAW Episode 47 Miz-Joe (RAW Ep.2) 1|Samoa Joe dominating Intercontinental Champion, The Miz, before the bell rings on RAW Episode 2 RAW Episode 48 Joe-Dallas (RAW Ep.3)|Samoa Joe locked in the Coquina Clutch on Bo Dallas RAW Episode 50 Joe-Rusev (RAW Ep.5) (1).png|Samoa Joe, answering the call for "competition" for the "Bulgarian Brute" RAW Episode 51 Samoa Joe (RAW Ep.6) (1).png|Samoa Joe enters for his first ever encounter with Rusev on RAW Samoa Joe (RAW Ep.6) (2).png Samoa Joe (RAW Ep.6) (3).png Samoa Joe (RAW Ep.6) (4).png|Joe is always fists and intensity Joe-Rusev (RAW Ep.6) (2).png Joe-Rusev (RAW Ep.6) (1)|Joe was on the verge of victory until The Miz interfered and caused the match to end in a No Contest when he attacked both men Category:Superstars Category:RAW Superstars Category:Samoa Joe Category:RAW